Halftime Romance
by jerseygrl90
Summary: A cute lil one-shot taking place on Superbowl Sunday. FOR ALL YOU FOOTBALL AND STARROB FANS OUT THERE!rated for mild swearing


HOLA! This is Thugette90 AKA Christi! I know what some of you are thinking. THAT BITCH! SHOULDN'T SHE BE WORKING ON BROTHERLY LUV! The answer is I am but in honor of the Superbowl (I love football) I decided to make my first one-shot. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. THANX!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans or the NFL (though one day I will own the Jets! Mark my words!)

"GO! GO! GO!" Cyborg happily yelled at the screen. "Touchdown Brady! Wooo!" Meanwhile the green member of the Titans sulked on the couch. "Lucky catch." "LUCKY! That wasn't LUCK that was SKILL!" Cyborg responded doing a little victory dance similar to the Patriots Quarterback Tom Brady. Yes it was the greatest day of the year. Not Christmas, not Easter, but SUPERBOWL SUNDAY BABY!

Cyborg dawned his Patriots jerseys and BB wore his Eagles one. The Titans were off for the night because, c'mon. Who tries to take over the world on Superbowl Sunday? Raven was possibly the only being in all of Jump City that wasn't watching the game. Robin was personally a Patriots fan and wore his jersey proudly. Starfire decided to wear one of Beast Boy's Philadelphia jerseys because she thought it was unfair for people to 'beat the crap out of Eagles' as Cyborg had put it."Robin, what is this touching of down?" Starfire asked curiously. Starfire may have played football a few times in the park, but never really understood the rules completey. And Robin wouldn't have it any other way. He loved teachng her about Earth. He loved the way she cravd as much knowledge as possible. He loved her.

"It's when a team goes all the way to the other side of the field where the picture of the opposing teams picture is see? And that gives them 6 points." Starfire gave a nod of understanding. It was now halftime and the score was tied 7 to 7. " I have heard much of this Terell Owens. Which one is he?" Star asked leaning on the back of the couch with Robin standing next to her. "He's the asshole in the green shirt with an 81 on it." Cyborg answered. "Dude! T.O is NOT an a—ok maybe he is, BUT HE'S A GREAT RECEIVER!" BB protested.

While Beast Boy and Cyborg argued about who was gonna dominate, and Raven read an old Poe book, Robin and Starfire sat at the kitchen counter going over the basic concepts of football. Robin was explaining field goals when he noticed how the green in Starfire's shirt complimented her already beautiful emerald eyes. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and just gazed into them, forgetting that he was even speaking. Out of nowhere he said amazed, "My God you are so beautiful." This caught Star off guard. First he was just talking about a yellow pole! "I thank you Robin. I do not know what to say. "Nothing. Let me speak. I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now." Robin said. But in his mind all he could think was, 'SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Go and watch the half-time show and pretend you never said anything!' But for the very first time in his life, Robin was listening to his heart, not his head.

" Star, ever since I met you, I knew there was something about you that made me feel different about you than the other Titans. And Star…it's..it's not friendship." Starfire's eyes filled with tears. "You do not wish to be my friend?" she asked hurt. "No Star! That's not what I meant." Starfire ook a while to soak up the information before she leaned forward, placed her hand on his, and whispered softly and in full understanding, "Then what did you mean?" Wanting so badly for him to say those 3 little words. "Star." "Yes Robin?" "I love you."…Bingo.

Starfire replied so simply that it didn't need any words at all. She rested her arms on the counter, leaning herself forward as Robin did the same. Then, captured each other in their first but not final kiss, with Paul McCartney (and Beast Boy yelling) in the background. Then at the end of their passionate but sweet but passionate kiss, Starfire whispered into Robin's ear, "I love you too."

Unknown to Robin and Star, the other Titans were more involved in watching their teammates then the Superbowl. Then Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy, "Looks like the Patriots aren't the only people scoring." "HA! HA! H- hey, wait. DUDE!"

Well that's it "Halftime Romance". You readers should be honored to be witnessing the first time ever in history…THUGETTE90's FIRST ONESHOT! Please review. Flames are not welcome.

Luv Alwayz 

_**Thugette90 AKA Christi**_


End file.
